


"Heroes"

by HeartsAndMusics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Dream(?), Abusive Ink, FGOD?, M/M, Poor Blue, SaveMyPoorBaby-, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics
Summary: Ink and Dream were supposed to be heroes right? Especially Ink since he's the creator AND protector!"I felt his fingers caressed the cheek that he hit, running his hand over my bruised bone slowy as he wiped my tears away. Making me more terrified than I already was."Tell me Blue.. Why are you so pathetic?""that certainly what Blue thought.This is what happens when I read FGOD too much-- Forced Member of the Star Sanses (lol. Making crap up)- Warning triggers
Relationships: Forced Ink/Blue, Implied Forced Dream/Blue
Kudos: 17





	"Heroes"

For as far as I remembered, I've never been a fan of violence. Hurting someone was never my forte, not even with words. I believed that every situation can be solved with conversation. Show compassion, give them mercy, teach them love. A little bit of kindness can do so much..

Because deep down there's always good in everyone, right?

Right..?

Even if I can't fight, I still want to be a hero. I want to be the hero that saves everyone with kindness. But.. That's enough to be in the royal guard..

I don't want to hurt the humans, even if they're the one who hurt us first..

I know they can't be all that bad..

So knowing that I won't be part of something I've been dreaming all my life hurts..

 ** _It hurts so much_**..

That's why when Ink offered me to be in a group that protects the Multiverse. I didn't hesitate and happily joined them.

Then we became the Star Sanses.

It was everything that I ever wanted! I get to travel, I made lots of friends, I was having fun and Papy's even proud of me!

I get to be a hero..!

At least..

That's how it should be..

**SLAP!**

I felt his phalanges connected to my cheekbone, it will certainly leave a hand print tomorrow or at least a bruise.

I felt tears running down and all the words I wanted to say has left me.. I couldn't even look at him..

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked me calmly as if he was just asking about the weather. Ink is a lot more terrifying when he's like this. "Error was right in front of you. Bruised and dying, all you gotta do was fucking stab him and this could have been all over." His voice was laced with sweetness as if he were my lover.

"I-i'm s-sor-ry! I can't.. I j-j-just ca-n't!" I couldn't stop my stuttering, my body kept on shaking. I was so scared! I wanted to asked for help but I can't! "I ca-n't d-do i-it I-i-ink.."

I may be small and naive, but I'm not stupid about it. I know about the balance. The thing that Error tried to keep safe for so long, that's why he keeps doing what he does. It's not that hard to figure it out, you can obviously see it on Error's body language. But I don't think anyone notices it when the Multiverse felt different everytime after we fought the "bad" Sanses.

I felt his fingers caressed the cheek that he hit, running his hand over my bruised bone slowy as he wiped my tears away. Making me more terrified than I already was. "Tell me Blue.. Why are you so pathetic?"

"I-i'm s-so-sorry..!"

Then suddenly, Ink was holding my face harshly. Bringing it closer to his. "But _sorry_ isn't enough." I felt another slap hit me.

It was just as hard as the first one, it made fall to the floor again. I cradled my cheek, letting a bit of healing magic to it.

"Don't you feel bad about those AUs that were destroyed? Oh - that's right. You don't care, as long as your AU is safe. Right, you selfish brat?" I froze. Of course, I care about those AUs! I can't recall an AU that I haven't mourn over because I couldn't do anything about it!

_If there's something hurt more than his slaps.. It's his words.._

I tried to leave the Star Sanses, but everytime I do-

 **"How would you feel if I just made your AU disappear?"** My eye lights widen as I looked at Ink, his expression is almost maniacal, totally enjoying my misery.

"P-please.." I couldn't helped as tears fell again. I quickly get on my knees pleading to him over and over.

This is why I couldn't leave the Star Sanses. Ink kept threatening me to destroy my AU if I ever left. I don't know why he still keeps me here when I'm basically useless to him. But for Papy, I'll endure it.. He's been through so much..

 _I can't be a hero for everyone. But at least, I'll be hero for my brother._.

Ink knelt down and caressed my cheek once again. "Awwww.. No matter how useless you are, I won't do something like that baby Blue." He leans down, his face only a few inches to mine. Then he whispered.

**_"As long as you won't do something that you'll regret.."_ **

After saying that, I felt his ecto-tongue lick my tears, savoring every taste of it. His hands roaming all over my body, trying to lift up my shirt. His eye lights full of lust.

_**It felt dirty..** _

It took away the little bit of self respect that I had left..

He stood up, admiring the view -the mess- that I am. "You better be naked, when I call Dream back in. He's been feeling needy of you and I wanted to play. It's time for us to have fun~" He smirked then left, leaving me afraid. I hugged myself tightly trying to calm down, but the tears won't seem to stop!

**I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!**

**SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME-**

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really done a POV before, so I hope this is okay '^^


End file.
